There are many prior arts about the display of LED which are mainly used for indications, decorations and advertisements.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,959, a LED lampshade for advertisement brand and decoration is disclosed. The device comprises an LED lampshade for advertisement brand and decoration which comprises a deformable cover having two tenons at two ends; the cover being originally a flat shape; after assembly, the cover having a U shape; and a seat having two trenches positioned corresponding to the two tenons of the cover. The seat has a groove for locating an LED lamp. Two lower ends of the seat have the tenons, respectively. An upper side of each tenon has a stopper; and a transparent portion is formed on the cover. The groove is formed between the two trenches. Each trench has a corresponding elastomer aside the trench; each elastomer has a corresponding seat notch for receiving the elastomer as the elastomer is pressed downwards. In assembly, the two tenons of the cover are inserted into the trenches of the seat so that the cover is formed on the seat.
In another prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,788 A wheel light device for a vehicle with an electrical battery, in that, wheels, fenders and wheel wells that shines light onto and in front of one of each of the wheels of the vehicle. The device includes LED bulbs in a casing and a reflector that attaches to the bulbs to direct light onto the wheels of a vehicle. A waterseal canal, for draining any water and condensation that may accumulate within the wheel light device, and a waterproofing gasket, for sealing the device from any water reaching its components, protect the device from water. There are several different embodiments of the invention including an outer fender flare mounted embodiment with multiple LED bulbs, an inner fender mounted embodiment with multiple LED bulbs, provisions to address arched wheel wells or horizontally straight wheel wells, various safety light provisions in addition to additional supplemental features.
However in all prior arts, maybe the LEDs can provide the function of advertisement or display, but no prior art can provide the function for displaying a pattern on a rotating wheel with clear vision so as to have the function of advertisement. This is because the wheel is a rotating unit which will cause the image to rotate therewith so that the pattern thereon will become vague. As a result the viewer can not see the advertising patter clearly even the viewer can not see what displayed on the wheel.